Rukia's past
by Crystaluvy
Summary: Rukia's haunted by her meomories. But why when she has thought she was over it in hueco mundo. What's the reason? No actual pairings.


Hey. Here's another fanfic of bleach I made. Enjoy! Also this is not ichi-ruki fluff but it can be ichi-ruki.

Oh Yes, I almost forgot. I don't really see the point in it after all we are writing on FANfiction , ofcourse we don't own the story. But here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. There.

Chapter 1-

They were in middle of the class when rukia gave out a small gasp. Ichigo and some others near her turned to her asking if she were ok. She had just seen a flash back of her running her katana through kaien. Her eyes looked blank with a tint of sadness in them. Ichigo had gotten out of his seat was shaking bringing her back. "What's the matter, Mr Korosaki?" the teacher asked. Rukia got out of her seat saying she needed to get out and started towards the door. Ichigo was about to follow when rukia stopped him.

"it's nothing for you to worry about" she said and run out of the door. Several students stared after her. Ichigo sat back down in his seat. The lesson continued. He couldn't concentrate because his mind was on rukia and what was bothering her. He decided to ask when he get home. When the class was over Inoue, Chad and Ishida came over to him. "What do you think is wrong with her? Ishida asked.

"I don't know, I will ask her when I get home" Ichigo replied.

"I will come over too so I can help her if she has any problem she wants to talk about" Inoue said.

"I am coming as well" Chad joined in giving a thumbs up.

"I guess I am going as well after all" Ishida said.

"Well then let's get going" Ichigo said and they all started walking to his house. They didn't talk much each trying to figure out what was wrong with rukia. When they reach Ichigo's house, they went straight upstairs to Ichigo's room. Kon jumped up hoping to meet his nee-san. "Where's nee-san?" he asked when he didn't see her.

"Kon, what do u mean? She isn't here?" Ichigo questioned.

"Of course not. She is supposed to come back with you when the school ends. So where's nee-san? , Don't tell me she's gone. NOO nee-san. Come back!" with that he started crying and running around the room.

"Great! So she didn't come home either?" Ichigo said in angry tone yet worried.

"Where could Kuchiki-san be?" Inoue wondered.

"We have to find her" Ishida stated. That said and Ichigo stuck his hand inside the stuff doll and brought out the pill to swallow it. He jumped out of the window and started running on the rooftops. "Wait Korasaki-kun" called Orihime.

They ran out of the house and follow him from the ground. They went to the around the whole town searching until they came to the riverside where they found a little body curled up in a sleep. "Rukia!" shouted Ichigo.

"Kuchiki-san" called the others and all of them started running towards her. Inoue checked rukia's body to see if she were injured finding out she was perfectly fine, physically. "Rukia" Ichigo called again but she didn't even stir.

"The best thing to do is to take her to Urahara store, there we can see what's wrong with her" suggested Ishida. Ichigo carried her fragile body in his arms to the store.

Chad started banging on the door of the store with his fists. "Customer this late?" Urahara asked. He looked around until he saw rukia's small body in Ichigo's arms. "What's wrong. wit… he didn't get t finished his line because "We were hoping you will know" Ichigo cuts in. "Bring her in and we will see" letting rukia settle on a mattress. Urahara started checking on rukia. "She seems fine to me and just in a deep sleep." He said. Yoruichi pops out of no where. Looking around she asked "Care to explain, Ichigo?" So he started explaining from the part when rukia skipped out of class, finding her on the riverside and bringing her here. "So what you are saying is that rukia skip class to sleep by the riverside?" Yoruichi concluded. "Er… well I don't know and she wont wake up". As if on cue rukia stirred. "Kaa…en do…. n" she whispered softly. They all turn to look at her. Rukia opened her eyes slowly. Everyone was staring at her with confused and worry looks. She sat up. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" she ask dazed. "RUKIA, WHAT WERE U THINKING SLEEPING OUT IN THE OPEN BY THE RIVER? DON'T U KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS?" Ichigo practically shouted. She gave Ichigo a confused look. "Stop giving me that and explain." Ichigo said. He was worry but he wasn't going to show that. When rukia didn't say anything, he continued "You can start from when you skip class." Now rukia remembered what he was saying. "Oh, that" she said and her face fell a little. "What's wrong, Kuchiki-san?" Inoue asked.

"It's nothing to worry about" she replied.

"Don't give me that crap, rukia" Ichigo said.

"It's nothing. Can't I even go out to relax on my own without you worrying? I can take care of myself, you idiot" she replied, she didn't want him to worry about her all the time.

"Fine then, at least explain why you slept by the river when you can just go back to my house."

"I don't remember sleeping there, I probably fell asleep when I was tired."

"Also Kuchiki-san, you were saying kaaaen don or something like that in your sleep." Ishida pointed out. That's when she remembered she was dreaming about Kaien in her sleep. She assumed by the river. It was strange that her mind was on him lately and it's the same scence, her killing kaien. She thought she was over that. She thought she'd convinced herself that she was helping him but really she couldn't. She knew she killed him to save herself. She was guilty and she would never get over that.

Ichigo brought her back from her thoughts asking what she was trying to say. "Huh? It's nothing, just a nightmare" Ichigo continued looking at her worried. Inoue noticed how Ichigo is worried. Then rukia yelled. "Stop worrying, Idiot. It's not like nobody has nighmares before".

Rukia got up. "Where are you going, Kuchiki-san?" asked Inoue.

"Just on the roof" she replied. Everyone stayed behind. When she was out of sight, Yoruichi said "I think she said Kaien. She should be getting over that already"

"Who's Kaien" Ichigo asked almost too quickly. Yoruchi smirked. "I shouldn't tell if rukia isn't ready". "Hmph"

**So here it is chapter 1. Plz review to keep me the reason to keep going. **


End file.
